


Little Things #76

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [76]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: New Year's Eve with Jackson





	Little Things #76

You didn't expect that this could happen, Jackson being home to celebrate the New Year. Usually, there's a music festival or party he has to attend to and you're left to spend the night with your family or maybe some friends.

But this time, he's beside you as the last minute of the year passes by. You have sparklers on both your hands and the two of you dance around to the music blasting from the speakers.

Who says you can't party with just two people? Even Jackson can party on his own.

The hand-held fireworks loses sparks five seconds before the year changes. You take this as the chance to hold each other.

"Five, four, three, two..."

You greet the new year with a kiss. Fireworks explode above, and cheers are heard from all directions.

"Happy new year, my love," Jackson greets, putting his forehead on yours. You close your eyes and savour the moment. "I'm looking forward to another wonderful year with you."

 


End file.
